Blood lust
by Bobwob
Summary: It’s hard for a vampire - To control their thirst… M for *caution*
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Lust**

_I let Edward Cullen -my gorgeous husband and spouse- finish his sentence._

_I stared at his wonderful lips which were currently uttering words I wasn't even paying attention to._

_Even after my transformation to the beautiful vampire I had become, he **still** 'dazzled' me. _

_As I switched off Trance Mode and turned on Manual I started listening to his Perfect voice._

'...And I want you to be careful Bella... it's going to be tough you know. The first hunt is always difficult.'

_He'd been talking about this for hours now. It really was starting to get slightly boring._

_But I was still terrified. This was my first hunt. It was gonna be one hell of a challenge._

'I'm scared. No. That really doesn't describe it too well. I'm petrified.' I Squeaked.. and started trembling - An odd **human** trait, I thought would have left me at my transformation.

'Oh, please don't say that.' Edward lowered his voice, ' I **really don't** need anymore unconvincing. I've only just convinced **myself** that its a good idea...'

' No, It is a good idea! Come on. I'm just being a wimp. Renesmee, is more enabled when it comes to hunting than me! I need to do this.' I replied, In denial about my apprehensive head.

'Right, As long as you think its right, that's all that matters love. I trust you. You are going to be fine... You are going to be fine...' Edward finished speaking but blatantly was whispering to himself. I could just see the look in his eyes...

'Calm down Edward. I'm going to leave Now, so you **can't **change your mind... Okay?!' I spoke raising my voice to an uneasy level.

'Okay. Just go. Now! Before I really do have to come with you..' He said, a panicked look appearing on his face.

I stepped up to peck his cheek and opened the door, walking out into the sky high forest, towering above me.

I decided to walk. Not run. Or not to fly. I wanted to try and take this slowly. Well as slowly as possible. I'm obviously going to have to speed up eventually.

As I very gradually increased my speed I glared into the distance. As a vampire I noticed the leaves on each and every one of the trees were visible and seemed to slowly pass me.

_To an average human, I'm positive none of the leaves would be visible._

_That's my opinion, though. _

_My **human** memories were disappearing quickly and rapidly. I was forgetting many things I didn't want to forget.. There were some things I won't forget... Charlie... Renee... Jessica... Mike... Ell.. Ell.. As I struggled to recall, many names were still disappearing... _

_I had just experienced one of the downsides of immortality. _

_and I'm sure I'm yet to explore many more. _

_But was it worth it. _

_Yes._

_of course! I get to spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams. I get a spectacular daughter and a family any one could only **dream** of._

_Yes. As I replayed those positives I decided that immortality didn't take away your soul. It just lengthened it._

As I ran, I slowed down. Just as I slowed down, To my luck and astonishment, A deer caught my eye. as I turned to face the deer, I examined its exterior.

_It was a mousy brown colour, with a few dots here and there. It was reasonably plump, and looked deliciously mouth watering._

As I glared, it sensed my presence and fled.

_In the shock of it all, the deer left me paralysed with fear. I don't know why. The seemingly innocent appearance of the deer had taken me surprise and now i just wasn't willing enough to take it down..._

_The sudden occurrence had left me stunned. It had all happened to quickly._

I turned around and started to walk back to the Cullen household.

_I couldn't face the thought of trying to take down another animal._

_The shock of the deer had left me speechless..._

_A few minutes later I arrived. _

I took a deep breath, another unnecessary human trait, and walked right in.

As Edward glided to my side, dazzling as ever, his perfectly shaped face frowned.

'Oh god. What happened. What happened. If anything has happened I swear...' Edward cut off as I interrupted.

' I couldn't do it. I don't know why but for some reason. I just couldn't face it...'

'But why. That never happens. What is wrong with you?' Edward replied.

'THANKS! I guess I've always been an issue ' I shouted.

'Oh stop it' Edward said, laughing.

I smiled. It was irrevocable. How could I not smile. It was Edward Cullen. He's just so... Jawdroppingly amazing.

The past events were still lingering in my head though. It was worrying me... What had really just happened... Why? and what IS wrong with me?

Suddenly a knock on the door startled me. I jumped and nearly screamed.

As I walked to the door I started my unnecessary heavy breathing again.

I grasped the door handle and opened the door.

There in front of me stood Charlie Swan. My Father, and as I stared at him,

A smell, so wonderfully delicious overwhelmed me.

The magical sense, shot up my nostrils exciting every sense imaginable.

As I looked up and down to my horror I realised,

One - That scent was being created my Charlie,

and two - I wasn't going to be able to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

_As my eyes fell upon Charlie, _

_My Throat started to burn and a sudden rush of blood lust ran to my mouth, an urge to feed on someone's blood had never been so strong… _

My throat continued to burn.

I felt like it was closing up.

My whole neck was in agony.

I managed. Just about, to squeak a word out.

_Hello… Dad…_

Charlie stood up. He doesn't smile much. And today wasn't an exception.

'Hey' He said. He seemed rather uncomfortable. He's never liked crowded rooms…

Suddenly another sharp burst of pain shot right through me like a spear.

It was unbearable. I needed blood…

I only **just** resisted lunging at him before running out of the room.

Alice and Edward quickly followed.

I ran into the garden and kicked the wall in complete frustration, resulting in part of the wall crumbling away…

_Damn. I really __**am**__ losing my gracefulness. Or whatever was left of it._

Alice and Edward opened the back door.

'What's wrong Bella?' Alice asked curiously, trying to hide a worried look.

_I don't know! I just… I just… Can't resist Charlie's scent of blood._

'Well that is normal Bella. For a vampire, that is average behavior...' Alice answered with a sarcastic smile.

_What am I going to do! It's irresistible... What's he going to think?_

'He's not going to think anything… He's not going to find out. I trust you, honey you wouldn't do this. Just keep remembering it's your father.' Edward said with a hopeful expression.

_No! I can't do this. It's too wonderful. Oh the scent. It's heaven! I can smell it out here... I can't resist._

'Bella you're going to have to do this. We've all had our issues when it comes to blood lust.' Alice replied.

Carlisle appeared at the doorway.

'Bella' He whispered 'I think you're needed'

_Oh Christ... No. I can do this. I won't touch him. I've had the power to overcome this before. It's going to be fine… Just fine…_

I walked slowly over to the lounge, trying to act as humanly as possible.

_I was remembering to blink at regular intervals. I was remembering to breathe. _

As I sat down I heard the bottom of the sofa creak…

_Oh god. Remember to act like you do __**not**__ have supernatural strength_.

_Oh! And I need to talk. _

_I'm sorry about that dad. I've been getting nauseous all day! _

'Don't worry about it bells. I've been feeling a little sick too. So how are you? We haven't spoken in ages...' He said, being akward. As usual.

_Charlie's wonderful scent was reappearing… I'm not sure how much more I can withhold. _

_Yeah. I'm really sorry dad. It's just that. I've been kinda busy with Renesmee. It's tiring. You know._

'Not as tiring as **you** where as a child I hope!'

A nervous laugh circulated the room, like a weak Mexican wave.

'I've noticed Renesmee has grown… a lot. It seems unnatural… Ive always thought that… '

_As Charlie babbled on I stared. _

_My thirst was reaching worryingly high levels._

_It was taking over. _

_My throat again began to burn. _

_It carried on, never ending._

_An inferno gradually making it's way up and down my throat._

_My throat actually began to close in now. _

_I imagined the taste of his warm, luscious blood running into my hungry mouth, _

_It was then. I reached breaking point… And charged…_


End file.
